


The End Of Us Is The Beginning Of Me

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [97]
Category: General Hospital, Tru Calling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam decides that she's ready to move out and divorce Jack.





	The End Of Us Is The Beginning Of Me

Fandoms: General Hospital/Tru Calling  
Title: The End Of Us Is The Beginning Of Me  
Characters: Sam McCall and Jack Harper  
Pairing: Jack/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Sam decides that she's ready to move out and divorce Jack.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Jack, General Hospital, or Tru Calling and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 194

Word used: Improper (writer's choice # 5)

LAB # 97: The End Of Us Is The Beginning Of Me

Jack's improper behavior at work had finally taken its toll on Sam. She refused to sit around and let her husband cheat and not do anything about it.

The divorce papers were filed, signed, and on her husband's desk at work. All Jack had to do was sign them in the morning.

Sam had gotten Jason, Spinelli, and T.J. to help move her things out of the house she'd shared with Jack, and into Jason's penthouse, where she currently lived.

As she packed the last box, Sam paused when Jack pulled into the driveway. She told the others to go ahead and bring her stuff to Jason's penthouse.

Jack got out of his car and walked over to her. "Sam, why are you leaving? You can't be upset about Tru. You know how things work. We agreed that you'd ignore her."

Sam glared at Jack as she leaned against her car. "I'm leaving, Jack. I'm starting a new life. The end of us is the beginning of me. I can finally move on."

After she spoke, she got into her car and peeled out. The sight of Jack in her rear view mirror caused Sam to relax as she left.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
